<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ŋơɬ ąʂ ɖıʄʄɛཞɛŋɬ ąʂ ῳɛ ɬɧơųɠɧɬ by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611949">ŋơɬ ąʂ ɖıʄʄɛཞɛŋɬ ąʂ ῳɛ ɬɧơųɠɧɬ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Miare City | Lumiose City (Pokemon), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon League, Slow Burn, i think, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Ash's old friends returns, Serena doesn't expect for things to change so much. Iris doesn't expect to see someone as anything other than a little kid. And no one expects that so many things would change in seemingly the blink of an eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iris &amp; Serena (Pokemon), Iris/Serena (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So We Meet Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo... *ahem*</p>
<p>I have the next chapter for my other fic finished (It will be updated a bit after this is released)...but I wanted to write a kind've prequel to a one-shot I wrote a while ago.</p>
<p>God, I just need to stick with a frickin' story.</p>
<p>I will still update that, but I want to test out my romance abilities... so here we are.</p>
<p>A few quick notes</p>
<p>1) I haven't watched the XYZ finale in YEARS. And I'm lazy, so I'm not gonna go back and re-watch it. Which means most things will be different. But, I mean, people say the Kalos League was bad anyway, so, y'know. Anyway, please don't expect this to be anywhere similar to the original finale. This is my own original twist :D (Unless I subconsciously rewrote it, but with Iris, Cilan, and Dragonvisionshipping!)</p>
<p>2)Updates will be *slow.* But, I'll still be working on this!</p>
<p>3) I'm still updating Get Along, or Never Go Home! Updates on that should be frequent.</p>
<p>4) Let's see where this goes! I hope you're as excited about this as I am!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena stared at the buildings of Lumiose City. They all seemed to scrape the sky, but they were sky-scrapers for a reason.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since she had last been in Lumiose City. In fact, the last time she had been there had been after the disastrous Coumarine Showcase, when Ash battled Clemont to get his fifth Gym Badge.</p>
<p>Speaking of which... Serena glanced over at him. Or, where he had been a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>Now, he was running to Lumiose Stadium, where the Kalos Pokémon League would take place, and all his hard work would hopefully pay off.</p>
<p><em>All his hard work... </em>Serena remembered the Master Class Showcase, and how she had lost to Aria, the Kalos Queen. How Palermo had given her the offer of a lifetime... and she had turned it down.</p>
<p>She had turned it down to be with her friends... but most importantly, Ash. He was the reason she had set out on her journey in the first place; it was all thanks to him that she found her calling as a Pokémon Performer.</p>
<p>Serena still wasn't sure exactly <em>what </em>she would do after the Kalos Pokémon League. But there was one idea...</p>
<p>To confess to Ash. And when he'd accept it (she knew he would), they could travel together, as a Pokémon Trainer and Performer; and then, as a Pokémon Master and Kalos Queen.</p>
<p>"Serena? Big brother and Ash are already waiting for us at the Stadium! You can't be so slow!" Bonnie said.</p>
<p>Serena giggled, and ran to catch up with her friends.</p>
<p>Inside the front room of Lumiose Stadium, Ash and Clemont were patiently waiting for the others. Well, Clemont was patient. Ash, on the other hand, was already at the front desk, waiting for the clerk to get back to him.</p>
<p>"Mr. Ketchum, correct?" he asked. Ash nodded. "Here you go. Your Gym Badges and Pokédex registry have both been verified. Feel free to lounge around here, tour Lumiose City, get to your hotel room, or battle friends and rivals! It's all up to you! But remember, get back here tonight for the opening event!"</p>
<p>Ash nodded, grabbed his Gym Badge holder and Pokédex, and dashed over to the others.</p>
<p>"So, what do you want to do? We could practice battling at the Gym, or we could relax," Clemont said.</p>
<p>"Well, my Pokémon are all rested up, so I think we could squeeze in a few battles!" Ash replied.</p>
<p>"Honestly, you're such a little kid!" a voice teased.</p>
<p>Serena, Clemont, Ash, and Bonnie all turned to its source. Standing there was a girl around their age, with <em>very </em>long black hair, brown skin and eyes, and an Axew in her hair. (Which probably wasn't very sanitary, Serena noted.) Standing next to her was someone Serena <em>slightly </em>recognized as a Gym Leader from Unova, with green hair and eyes, and a chef's outfit.</p>
<p>"That's so cute! Can I pet it?!" Bonnie asked, not even waiting to introduce herself.</p>
<p>"Axew!" the Pokémon said as it scampered over to the young girl.</p>
<p>While Bonnie stroked Axew, the older Trainers focused on the strange people.</p>
<p>"C'mon Ash, don't you remember me?"</p>
<p>Ash hesitated, until his eyes lit up after a <em>very </em>awkward moment. "Iris, Cilan!"</p>
<p>"You know them?" Serena asked, a bit concerned.</p>
<p>"Of course! I traveled with them in Unova!"</p>
<p>"You... traveled with them?" Serena asked, choosing her words carefully. She wasn't worried about the Iris girl stealing Ash away... she was far more concerned with how long it had taken Ash to remember them. Of course, that was all the reason more she had to keep traveling with him... that way, he would <em>never </em>forget her.</p>
<p>"Of course! Like how I'm traveling with you guys here in Kalos!" Then, he remembered they all hadn't been properly introduced.</p>
<p>"Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, this is Iris and Cilan. Iris, Cilan, this is Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!"</p>
<p>"Hey, I think I know you!" Clemont said. "There was a Gym Leader meeting not to long ago... all the Gym Leaders from every region were there! Aren't you one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>one of</em>?" Serena asked.</p>
<p>"My brothers and I are the Striaton City Gym Leaders all together! A Trainer chooses to battle one of us. I'm the Gym Leader that specializes in Grass-type Pokémon!"</p>
<p>"Of course, like the little kid he is, Ash chose to battle <em>all three of them</em>."</p>
<p>"But I won, didn't I?"</p>
<p>While the others laughed, so many thoughts were whirling through Serena's head. She took a deep breath. It didn't matter wether or not Iris and Cilan were remembered by Ash; because in the long run, they weren't Serena. They hadn't known him as long, or had the background with them. Only Serena had all of those things; and that was how it would <em>always </em>be.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Iris couldn't believe it. She knew Ash was in Kalos, but she had expected to never meet him; she though that he would lose in the first round. But now, he was here. He would still lose in the first round, though.</p>
<p>After they separated at the end of their Unova journey, Iris decided to take on the Kalos Pokémon League, collecting Gym Badges, battling Trainers, and the like. And of course, catching some Dragon-types.</p>
<p>So far, all she had caught was a Dragalge and a Hydriegon. They were both great Pokémon, but she was a little disappointed by the lack of Dragon-types. Hydriegon wasn't even native to Kalos!</p>
<p>But in the end, having a team that wasn't made up of only Dragon-types had paid off. There was an Ice-type Gym, <em>and </em>a Fairy-type Gym, both of which could easily decimate a purely Dragon-type team.</p>
<p>"So, what are you doing here anyway, Iris?" Bonnie asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I decided to take on the Kalos League. And, obviously to do that I have to be here."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that meant you collected all the Gym Badges like Ash did! But if you did that, how come we never met you?"</p>
<p>"Well, we were kinda slow, what with Serena's Pokémon Showcases, Team Rocket, and all of that," Clemont said.</p>
<p>"Are you serious? Those guys are <em>still </em>trying to get your Pikachu?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! They're a bunch of meanies!" Bonnie said.</p>
<p>"Dedena!" her Dedenne added.</p>
<p>"So, Iris, if you're competing in the League, why don't we have a battle?"</p>
<p>"Nah. A battle would wear my Pokémon and I out before the League even started." <em>And, it would give away to you and the other Trainers my battling style and new Pokémon. </em></p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>The group continued chatting, until they split up; Iris and Cilan were heading to the hotel, Ash and his friends were heading to Clemont's house.</p>
<p>"Anyway, thanks for coming here to see the League."</p>
<p>"No problem, Iris. I'm sure Chili and Cress can handle the Gym and restaurant while I'm away. Not to mention all the food I can try here!"</p>
<p>Then they parted ways to their separate hotel rooms. Iris' was with all the other League participants.</p>
<p>When she entered the room, she let her Pokémon out of their Pokéballs.</p>
<p>"So, are you all ready?"</p>
<p>The Pokémon cheered.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm gonna get ready for the opening event tonight."<br/>The Pokémon nodded, and began to mess around with the room.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>"Is everything ready?"</p>
<p>"It should all be prepared soon, Lysandre. The serum will be able to strengthen our Pokémon."</p>
<p>"And his?"</p>
<p>"Isn't he apart of Team Flare as well?" the scientist asked.</p>
<p>"He's... questioning. But once we help secure his victory, he will know where his true allegiances lie.</p>
<p>The scientist nodded, and returned to his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Serena is Annoying, and Iris is Annoyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I'm kinda just throwing away my uploading 'schedule.' I'll just be updating whatever whenever now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris watched as the TV showed the names and faces of the different Trainers participating in the League. The fact that it didn't show their Pokémon was both an advantage and disadvantage. It meant no one should be able to know what Pokémon Iris would use unless she revealed it to them, but it also meant the same for all the other competitors.</p>
<p>"Hey Iris! Where's Cilan?"</p>
<p>She turned to see Ash, along with his other friends.</p>
<p>"There was some <em>really </em>important business with the Striaton City Gym he had to go see about. He wishes you good luck in the League, though." <em>You'll need it</em>, she silently added in her head.</p>
<p>"That's a shame. I was actually thinking of talking to him about how he and his brother run the Striaton City Gym, just to see if they do things differently over in Unova."</p>
<p>"It was just the same as challenging the Gyms over here in Kalos! And the other regions I've been to!"</p>
<p>Iris noted that the girl's, Serena's, smile seemed to slip at Ash's mention of <em>other regions he's been to. </em>She couldn't help but wonder why.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe on the challenging side, yes. But the internal functions of the Gyms could have a great number of distinctions."</p>
<p>Iris mentally zoned out as Clemont and Ash got into a discussion of all the different Gyms. After all, she had to focus on her strategy for the League.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Serena cringed internally at each new Gym in each new region Ash mentioned while he was talking to Clemont. She knew he had been to at least Kanto and Unova before, but Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh too?! Not to mention he seemed to have different friends with him each time.</p>
<p>Before, Serena had thought that <em>this</em> was the first time Ash had actually travelled with others, especially someone like her, who had a background with him. Then she learned about Iris and Cilan. And now she was learning about Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn. Counting it all together, that was <em>seven </em>people. Seven people who had traveled whole regions with Ash. Seven people who had comforted him during his defeats, and congratulated him during his victories. Seven people who, for all she knew, Ash saw exactly the same way he saw Serena. As <em>friends.</em></p>
<p>But he didn't see her as a friend! He saw her the same way she saw him: someone who was there when you needed them, and when you didn't. Someone who would never give you up, let you down, or run around and desert you.</p>
<p>Serena was so focused on her internal monologuing, that she didn't notice the fact that it was time for the Kalos Pokémon League opening.</p>
<p>"Hey! Serena, right? It's time to go," Iris said, pulling on her hand.</p>
<p>She snapped back to the present day, when she and Ash, much to her displeasure, weren't riding off into the sunset.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Iris pulled Serena into their seats. Honestly, she had only known the girl for a few hours, and she could already tell she was a mess. What a little kid.</p>
<p>"What took ya so long? You told us a million times today that we had to be on time for the opening, and you weren't even on time yourself?" Bonnie asked.</p>
<p>"N-nothing!" Serena quickly answered, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.</p>
<p>Dear god no. Iris wasn't really dealing with <em>this</em>, was she? A little kid was tolerable (after all, she had dealt with Ash for their whole trip across Unova); a little kid with a dumb crush was pure aggravation. But that was the girl sitting next to her, a girl who was dismayed by the fact that Clemont and a stranger had been the ones to snag a seat next to Ash.</p>
<p>"Hello spectators and competitors alike! Welcome to this year's Kalos Pokémon League!"</p>
<p>The roar that resounded from the crowd was nearly deafening. Iris would've covered her ears, but her hair could manage that job quite well.</p>
<p>"I'm sure all of you are excited to see who, if anyone, will be able to dethrone the Kalos Pokémon League Champion, DDDDDDiantha!" the announcer said, repeating the d multiple times, for whatever reason. Dramatic effect, maybe?</p>
<p>The announcer continued hyping up the crowd, until the one thing that actually caught Iris' attention began.</p>
<p>"And now, for what you've all been waiting for! The opening one on one battle between Diantha, Champion of Kalos, and Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh!"</p>
<p>The opening battle was what Iris had been looking forward to the most out of the whole opening ceremony. It was a chance to see Diantha's battle strategy, even if it wasn't a full six on six match.</p>
<p>As predicted, Diantha was using her Gardevoir, and Cynthia her Garchomp. Also as predicted, as shown on the giant Rotom-Tron screen in Lumiose Stadium that gave a close up of their Mega Stones, the Pokémon would be Mega Evolving.</p>
<p>None of Iris' team had the ability to Mega Evolve. It put her at a slight disadvantage, assuming Mega Evolution was common among the participants of the League.</p>
<p>But, a great Trainer would make sure it was just that: a slight disadvantage. Something to plan around; an obstacle to overcome. And Iris knew she was good; but was she great?</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Serena was still sulking over all that had happened that day. But when the match between Diantha and Cynthia began, she tried to focus. Key word being <em>tried</em>.</p>
<p>It wasn't her fault both of the Pokémon were fast moving powerhouses, and their Trainers skilled battlers. It wasn't her fault she couldn't make sense of the strategies they were using.</p>
<p>But, she still tried. The battle <em>did </em>look nice, aesthetically. That, she could appreciate, as a Pokémon Performer. A good chunk of Pokémon Showcases were aesthetics, after all. So maybe there was something she could learn here, and apply in her next Showcase.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was just something only Pokémon Trainers who battled could understand.</p>
<p>So, she laid back, relaxed, and watched an oversized reptile and feminine humanoid duke it out.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>The Garchomp tore into the air where Gardevoir had been just a spit second before. Its sharp eyes scanned the battlefield, searching for its target.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the Gardevoir cut into it from behind with a Moonblast.</p>
<p>It had been using Teleport to dodge and counter Garchomp's moves for the whole battle. The shark-like creature had barely managed to get in a few measly hits.</p>
<p>Iris had been expecting better from Cynthia. She was rumored to be the strongest Champion in the world, after all! Most even said she could beat Galar's undefeated Champion Leon.</p>
<p>Surely she had some ace up her sleeve Diantha and the crowd weren't aware of, right? She wouldn't go done <em>this </em>easily.</p>
<p>Unless Diantha was stronger than Iris had anticipated. And if that were so, then Iris was in deeper trouble then she thought.</p>
<p>She watched as Gardevoir landed the finishing move on Garchomp, knocking it out.</p>
<p>"And the winner is the Kalos Pokémon League Champion, Diantha!"</p>
<p>Iris was silent, lost in thought, as the crowd roared. Garchomp was supposed to be one of the fastest Pokémon! How could she take out Diantha's whole team if none of her Pokémon were even up to its <em>losing </em>speed? Not to mention she's have to get through all the rounds before facing off against Diantha.</p>
<p>"Hey, Iris? Would you want to go to dinner with us?" Bonnie asked.</p>
<p>She looked down at the younger girl. "Sure."</p>
<p>As the group exited the seating area, someone called for them.</p>
<p>"Hey, Serena!"</p>
<p>The girl turned around to see someone Iris assumed was a friend of hers. "Shauna!"</p>
<p>The other girl, Shauna, was followed by two boys Iris recognized from TV as two Trainers also competing in the League, Trevor and Tierno.</p>
<p>As the others caught up, Clemont realized they hadn't introduced their other companion.</p>
<p>"Everyone, this is Iris. She's an old friend of Ash, and is also competing in the Pokémon League."</p>
<p>They said some friendly greeting, but moved on with their discussions. Iris didn't mind; at least, not by much. She had to focus on her upcoming battle anyway. Who would she be facing off against? What Pokémon would their team consist of? All of those were important questions she didn't yet have the answer to.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>"So, Serena. Have you talked to Ash yet?" Shauna asked teasingly.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. I mean I see him pretty much the whole day-" she abruptly stopped when she realized what Shauna really meant. "N-no. Not yet, at least. But... I'm worried. I used to think that this was his first journey across a region with other people there with him... But now I know about Iris. And he has even more friends! It just feels like I'm one of the many."</p>
<p>"Serena, you're kinda sounding... scary. Obsessive. Look, we should meet up with Iris and have a girls day tomorrow! After all, the first round of the League isn't until Monday. We have a whole weekend to do whatever!"</p>
<p>"You're right. But, I haven't really talked to Iris."</p>
<p>"And this is the perfect chance to get to know her! Look, we should all sit by each other at dinner, get to know each other, and plan the whole thing out!"</p>
<p>"Okay," Serena reluctantly agreed.</p>
<p>"Perfect! Now, what did you think about that battle..."</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Since there were a bunch of Trainers in Lumiose City for the Kalos Pokémon League, and they were a big group, they had to wait a while to get a table. That was when Serena and Shauna approached Iris.</p>
<p>"So, Iris. You're competing in the League, right?" Shauna asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she answered. What exactly did these girls want from her?</p>
<p>"Hey! Sere-"</p>
<p>"Not now, Tierno. We're talking to Iris," Shauna said, interrupting him.</p>
<p>Noting his crestfallen expression, Iris made an inference.</p>
<p>"Does he like you or something?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeh. It's kinda annoying..."</p>
<p>"Have you told him about how you like Ash, not him?"</p>
<p>"Gah! H-how did you- I mean, no I-"</p>
<p>"You're such a little kid. You shouldn't lead him on like that. At least tell him no."</p>
<p>"But that would- No, that's not why we're talking. Anyway... so, Iris, when did you first meet Ash?"</p>
<p>This conversation was a disaster, and Iris could tell Serena and Shauna knew it too.</p>
<p>"Look, Iris, we just wanted to get to know each other. So, at dinner, could we maybe all sit together?"</p>
<p>Iris wanted to say no, but she should at least try and make an effort. It was the mature thing to do. Covering up a sigh, she answered.</p>
<p>"Of course we can."</p>
<p>After an awkward wait, the host alerted them that their table was ready.</p>
<p>At the table, as Iris agreed to, she sat near Serena and Shauna.</p>
<p>"So, what did you guys want to talk about, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Axew!" Axew agreed, popping out of her hair.</p>
<p>"Oh my god- I-is that sanitary?" Shauna asked.</p>
<p>"I think so. Anyway, as I asked: what did you guys want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Serena and Shauna exchanged looks of concern. "Well, you see, as you probably know, the first round of the League doesn't begin until Monday, and today's Friday..." Shauna finally began.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So we were thinking we could all hang out together this weekend. Explore Lumiose City, visit shops, ya know, the usual tourist-y stuff."</p>
<p>Iris considered her options. She had been wanting to spend the weekend training and preparing for the League, and she got the feeling these girls were just trying to be nice; that they didn't actually want to hang out with her. But then again, she remembered when she got to spend time with Dawn, and how fun that had been...</p>
<p>"Sunday," she finally decided. "I need to train Saturday, but my Pokémon and I should be allowed at least one day of relaxation so we don't overwork ourselves."</p>
<p>"Okay!" Serena said enthusiastically, wether from the fact that she would only have to spend one day with Iris or she got to spend time with her at all, Iris couldn't tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I realized Serena's constant groaning about Ash for the first segment of this fic would be annoying. I made an attempt to make it ~somewhat~ funny.</p>
<p>I also realized she came off as really annoying this chapter, so oops. But y'know, a chance for character development!</p>
<p>Anyway, I guess I'm gonna do a Question of the Chapter. And that question is: how do you think the girls day Sunday will go?</p>
<p>Until next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sneaky Sneaky Sneaky... and Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday started out wonderfully. And then Iris remembered she had to hang out with Serena and Shauna.</p>
<p>As she slipped into actual clothes, she thought about what they would force her to do. Dawn had been a bit girly, but these girls were the next level.</p>
<p>"Axew?" her Pokémon asked as she got ready to leave. She had been so focused on figuring out ways to counter whatever mind numbing activities the others had planned that she almost didn't notice she had nearly forgotten him behind.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I was just worrying about today."</p>
<p>"Ax?" <em>"Why are you so worried?"</em></p>
<p>Iris sighed. "Lumiose City already brings back memories of my childhood at the Opelucid Academy... But being forced to go to cafés, boutiques, all that... Not only is it immature and for little kids, but the memories... they make me uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"Axew!" <em>"Well, I'll be there with you!"</em></p>
<p>Iris cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Axew."</p>
<p>While she did have her other Pokémon in their proper Pokéballs, there was something comforting about knowing how close Axew was.</p>
<p>She began making her way to the elevator, when she heard a heated rant from someone.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't <em>need </em>the R Serum. I've already trained so much... What, if I don't use the Serum, I need to train even <em>more</em>?! I was supposed to spend the day with Marin... take her mind off of Chespie!"</p>
<p>Iris crept forward, and took a peek at the ranter. He was another Trainer participating in the Kalos Pokémon League; she recognized him from the TV yesterday. She had also given him the personal name of Goth Emo Kid. The TV said his name was Alain, but Goth Emo Kid suited him better, in her opinion.</p>
<p>"What, you think anyone actually stands a chance? One of the Trainers has an Axew! She didn't even evolve her crappy Pokémon!"</p>
<p>Iris stiffened. <em>She </em>had an Axew. But hers wasn't crappy. Goth Emo Kid was clearly actually Idiot Goth Emo Kid.</p>
<p>She <em>really </em>wanted to tell him that her Pokémon could take on his Idiot Goth Emo Pokémon any day, but then he would know she had been eavesdropping. So, she restricted herself to knowing the look on his face would be priceless when she surpassed him in the League.</p>
<p>But of course, she could still inform him everyone on the floor could hear his shouting.</p>
<p>"Excuse me? You realize everyone can hear you, right?"</p>
<p>He lowered the phone and turned to her.</p>
<p>"You should probably quiet down. Not everyone needs to know you wanted to see your girlfriend today."</p>
<p>She only looked back once as she continued walking to the elevator. The look on his face was priceless; as always.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Serena was nibbling at her (sadly, not freshly manicured) nails. Where the hell was Iris? The fact that she was late only confirmed what she already knew; that the girl was a snobby, 'independent', and wild brat.</p>
<p>"We should leave," she said to Shauna. "Our reservation at Café Byers is soon. We'll lose it if we're late!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Shauna said with a sigh. "I guess she decided to train her Pokémon an extra day."</p>
<p>"She <em>should</em> have told us," she huffed. "What, does she think she's better then us or something?"</p>
<p>"Braix!"</p>
<p>"Shush, Braixen. I'm talking to Shauna."</p>
<p>"Braix!"</p>
<p>"Wha- Oh god-"</p>
<p>Iris was running down the road towards the other girls.</p>
<p>"Why were you late?" Serena asked, eyeing her outfit.</p>
<p>"Some guy was screeching about not being able to see his girlfriend, and some 'R Serum,'" Iris said, annoyed.</p>
<p>"<em>R Serum?</em><em>!</em>" Shauna gasped.</p>
<p>"Yeah. What, ya know it?"</p>
<p>"You don't?" She quickly glanced at Serena, to see she was just as perplexed as Iris. "R Serum, it's the chemical that was on the news. With the whole Rhyme City Pokémon Parade, and Mewtwo, and all of that!" When the girls remained confused, she continued. "It temporarily strengthens Pokémon... at the cost of their sanity. While the serum is in effect, the Pokémon have no control over their actions, and are reverted back to their primal state... or something like that. I dunno, it was on the news awhile ago."</p>
<p>Serena's eyes widened. "You don't think... that that guy may be... apart of a drug dealing circle?"</p>
<p>Iris rolled her own eyes. "C'mon, are you a little kid? It's probably some slang from another region that was coined before the whole R Serum thing went down."</p>
<p>"Still..." Suddenly, Serena remembered some of the things Iris and Ash had said at dinner last night. How Ash had joked about there always being some evil 'Teams' in whatever region he was in... What if he wasn't kidding? What if the Trainer Iris was talking about was about of Kalos' 'Team', and the R Serum was apart of their plan?</p>
<p>"I agree with Serena. He might be apart of Team Rocket!"</p>
<p>"Nah, Team Rocket's just a bunch of buffoons."</p>
<p>When they turned to her, questioning how she knew Team Rocket, Iris answered, "If you know Ash, you know Team Rocket."</p>
<p>"So if they're not-"</p>
<p>"Look, you guys are all taking this too seriously. Also... don't we have a breakfast reservation?"</p>
<p>Serena pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Shit."</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry that we're late, please tell me you didn't cancel the-" Serena stopped when she noticed the Café was empty.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry. You were only late by a few minutes. Some people have been late by <em>hours</em>. Hell, one group even came in and asked if their table was still reserved days after the reserved time." The host shrugged. "But we're not very busy, so it didn't exactly change much."</p>
<p>"Oh," Serena said. "Nice." She blushed when she realized what she had said. "I-I mean, no, the fact that you don't get much business isn't nice, I meant-"</p>
<p>Iris internally rolled her eyes. "So, where's our table? Please?" She added the word even though it didn't make sense considering what came before it, but it did in the context, she guessed.</p>
<p>At their table, Iris plopped down and scanned the menu. There wasn't much she was especially interested in... but the waffles sounded nice.</p>
<p>"So... About the R-"</p>
<p>"Look, Serena. Would it make you feel <em>that </em>much better if we did an investigation into the matter?"</p>
<p>Both Serena and Shauna nodded furiously. Iris sighed. "Fine, then. After breakfast. I really want to try their waffles."</p>
<p>After the aforementioned breakfast, the group listed locations where Idiot Emo Goth Kid might me. They eventually narrowed it down to the Pokémon Center, hotel, or Lumiose Stadium. Of course, there were still so many locations, so many variables, so many things that they weren't accounting for. But if it meant the whole load of bullshit got done with quicker, then Iris was all for being lazy and sloppy.</p>
<p>Sadly, Serena and Shauna weren't as stupid as she had thought. They noticed the amount of unforeseen variables. Luckily, they didn't seem to have any plans on how to deal with those.</p>
<p>But they also <em>didn't </em>have any plans on what to do once they arrived at their first location, Lumiose Stadium. And they especially didn't know what to do if their target was already there, seemingly waiting for them. Except, that was impossible.</p>
<p>Plus, he was yelling at a magenta-haired lady Iris recognized as Malva, a member of the Kalos Elite Four. The Elite Four of each region were tasked with overseeing the League, occasionally standing in for the Champion, and sometimes even participating in the League.</p>
<p>"I don't need you in the League! I can win it myself!"</p>
<p>"Lysandre disagrees. He believes that with all that's happening with that Marin girl, that you'll be blinded by grief and rage."</p>
<p>"Chespie isn't <em>dead</em>. The whole reason I joined you is because you said you can <em>save </em>him."</p>
<p>"We should get closer," Serena whispered. Before Iris could tell her how crappy that idea was, she got closer, along with Shauna.</p>
<p>"Alain, the fact that you're arguing with me says enough. I am competing in the Kalos League." Malva sneered. "After all, we can't trust you to take out a brat who can't even evolve all her Pokémon, can we?"</p>
<p>Iris froze. She didn't give a shit if Idiot Goth Emo Kid dissed her. He was a nobody. But a member of the Elite Four?</p>
<p>Now she was <em>really </em>determined to kick both of their asses.</p>
<p>Malva began walking away, and Idiot Goth Emo Kid cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>"C'mon," Iris said. "That's all we needed to hear."</p>
<p>"Nope!" Serena said.</p>
<p>Iris pulled on the back of her dress jacket thing. "We're leaving. <em>Now</em>."</p>
<p>"Serena," Shauna said.</p>
<p>Serena cursed, and stopped struggling. "Fine. We can leave." She glared at Iris. "But I'm keeping an eye on him for the remainder of the League. He can't be trusted."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself," Shauna said.</p>
<p>Iris wanted to agree with her, but she wanted to dig up some dirt about Idiot Goth Emo Kid (after all, now they knew he might be up to something), and she got the feeling Serena couldn't be trusted to do that by herself.</p>
<p>"I'll go too."</p>
<p>Serena looked at her, a mixture of surprise and disgust written clearly across her face. She composed herself. "Okay. After dinner, we'll meet back here."</p>
<p>"Text me when you're finished with your dinner."</p>
<p>"I don't have your number."</p>
<p>Iris gestured, asking for Serena's Rotom-Phone. She handed it to her, and Iris inputted her number.</p>
<p>"There."</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>"Because, Ash would go crazy if one of his idiot friends got herself killed."</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Serena replayed the events of the morning as she went back to the Clemont's house. She knew everyone would have questions as to why she was early, and she didn't have any cover-up answers prepared.</p>
<p>In the end, she decided to spend the rest of the day alone, contemplating.</p>
<p>She tried to figure out why Iris would agree to help her. It couldn't possibly be as simple as thinking that if she didn't, Serena would get herself killed. Because she <em>wouldn't</em>, thank you very much.</p>
<p>But she also felt a bit betrayed by Shauna. Iris, some girl she barely knew or liked, would choose to stay with her over her rival and friend?</p>
<p>She turned on her Rotom-Phone, ready to text Shauna, when the cover of a new issue from a digital tabloid she subscribed to filled the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cynthia and Diantha: Friends, or More?'</em>
</p>
<p>She clicked away, but the headline stuck in her mind. It had only been when Serena had first started out on her journey that she discovered that girls could like girls, and boys could like boys. Vaniville Town wasn't exactly the beacon of progress, after all.</p>
<p>Of course, Serena knew she loved Ash, and only him. After all, they had history together, chemistry, and she just did. Everyone who knew about her crush supported her.</p>
<p>In the end, Ash was her only option that she truly cared for. She never felt as close to anyone as him.</p>
<p>But, the nagging thought was in the back of her mind: did she love him? What if he was just a close friend, nothing more?</p>
<p>She ignored it, and set her phone down, forgetting about texting Shauna. It was time for lunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gahhhh writing romance is harrrrd. I applaud all of the writers who write it so much and so well.</p>
<p>Anyway, er, Question of the Chapter, I guess? So, uh... I got nothing. Just leave your thoughts in the reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who Ami I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena huffed as the digital clock on her Rotom-Phone changed from 8:59 to 9:00. It was getting late. Where the hell was Iris?</p>
<p>She had probably been lying. Serena didn't put the possibility past someone like her.</p>
<p>"Boo."</p>
<p>"What the fu-" Serena turned around to see it was just Iris.</p>
<p>"Don't do that! I could've-"</p>
<p>"Could've what? Kicked me with your high-heels?" Iris teased her.</p>
<p>"They're <em>boots. </em>With a <em>wedge. </em><em>Not </em>high heels."</p>
<p>"Same difference."</p>
<p>Serena wanted to contradict her, but even she could tell that it would be stupid to do so. That emo boy and whatever he and the Elite Four member were up to was more important then fashion.</p>
<p>"So, what's your plan, anyway?" Iris asked.</p>
<p>"To find either Malva or Alain, and to watch them."</p>
<p>"That's not a <em>plan</em>. That's barely an idea." Iris sighed. "Look, isn't your friend, Clemont, a genius and the Lumiose City Gym Leader?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Wait..." Serena's face lit up as she realized what Iris was suggesting. "We get him to give us access to the security cameras!"</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but it's not that simple. We'll need a cover; a <em>reason </em>for why we need them."</p>
<p>"We thought we caught a glimpse of Team Rocket!" Serena suggested eagerly. "Clemont knows they're just buffoons and that we can handle them, so he won't want to see them as well, but he'll still give us access!"</p>
<p>Iris nodded. "That's actually pretty smart. I'm surprised you thought of that."</p>
<p>Serena elbowed her. "Never underestimate your enemies."</p>
<p>She noticed Iris looked a bit annoyed at Serena's choice of words, but it couldn't be helped.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Iris had just been about to start liking Serena instead of just tolerating her, but then she said they were enemies. She knew that was basically the saying, but would it have killed her to alter it any more?</p>
<p>She shook her head. It wasn't like her to focus on petty drama. That was what a little kid did. What she needed to do was focus on the task at hand.</p>
<p>Serena was talking to Clemont on her Rotom-Phone. She had gone into Lumiose Stadium to where she could hopefully find some privacy.</p>
<p>Iris sighed. She should be back in her hotel room, where she and her Pokémon could rest in preparation for the beginning of the Kalos League tomorrow.</p>
<p>But instead, she was outside Lumiose Stadium, waiting for some wannabe Kalos Lady or whatever the hell you called it get in touch with the Lumiose City Gym Leader to see private security footage.</p>
<p>Not to mention that that same wannabe might drag her out on more spying excursions, taking time away from training.</p>
<p>Iris should've left with Shauna. But as much as she hated the current situation, she wasn't gonna ghost the girl. That wouldn't be fair, even to her.</p>
<p>"Gottem," Serena said when she the doors of Lumiose Stadium finally flew open.</p>
<p>"Let's see... somewhere private, that is. We can't risk someone overhearing." Sweet mother of god, she really was all in now, wasn't she?</p>
<p>Serena nodded. "We can go to your hotel room."</p>
<p>Iris nodded, and began leading Serena to the hotel.</p>
<p>"Idiot Goth Emo- I mean, Alain's room is probably close to mine. Maybe where I heard him on the phone."</p>
<p>Serena nodded as Iris swiped the room key card on the doorknob. This hotel was the first one she had been to that didn't use old-fashioned keys.</p>
<p>Inside her room, all of her stuff was left intact. She had been half-expecting to come in to find everything ram-shacked. She needed to get out of the super-spy mindset, and soon.</p>
<p>"Clemont said we're supposed to put this in a computer," Serena said, holding up a thumb drive.</p>
<p>"You could've told me that! There's no computer in here, only in the <em>public </em>lobby!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, a Rotom flew out of Iris' Rotom-Phone. It grabbed the thumb drive, said, "Download complete," and then flew back into her Rotom-Phone.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess there's that."</p>
<p>Serena didn't make any snide remarks, which Iris appreciated. But she did grab the Rotom-Phone from her, which she did not appreciate.</p>
<p>"I have to see it too. I might notice something or someone you didn't."</p>
<p>She angled the phone to where they could both watch the footage.</p>
<p>They spent about five minutes watching Trainers, news reporters, staff, and the like entering and exiting Lumiose Stadium. And that was barely all of the footage from only one camera.</p>
<p>"Could we... speed it up? Like they do in movies?"</p>
<p>"Uhh... how would you do that?"</p>
<p>Iris scowled. "Just give it to me. It's my phone, after all."</p>
<p>Serena reluctantly obliged.</p>
<p>Iris fiddled with the controls until the Rotom-Phone cooperated. They watched all the footage from that camera several times, and then moved onto the next one. Rinse and repeat.</p>
<p>They ended up finding no sign of Idiot Goth Emo Kid or Malva. Iris was ready to call it a day, but Serena persisted.</p>
<p>"Can't we go through it all one last time? We might've missed something!"</p>
<p>"No. Round One of the League is tomorrow. My team and I need to be well-rested."</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> can rest. I'm watching the footage."</p>
<p>Iris shook her head, and went to take a shower. When she returned, Serena was still looking through the footage.</p>
<p>"Why do you care that much, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Because. We don't know what they're planning, but it could be big. I'm not passing up the chance to do what's right."</p>
<p>"I see. And what's right is to stay here the whole night and watch the security footage over and over?"</p>
<p>"I was gonna leave. And if you're gonna be like that..." Serena got her bag, and went to the door.</p>
<p>"You're not going to keep investigating, right?"</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>Iris thought that she was a hopeless little kid. But then, she was the one still going through with her naive plans.</p>
<p>~:~:~</p>
<p>Serena shivered as the wind whistled through the decorative trees that lined the sidewalks of Lumiose City. It was chilly, and the noise was eerie.</p>
<p>She couldn't focus on anything after all that had happened. She had dropped yet another hint to Ash, and he had remained as oblivious as ever.</p>
<p>She couldn't quite figure him out. He had traveled through so many regions, and yet he somehow remained so naive. It was impossible.</p>
<p>Sighing, she tried to focus on what she would do after the Kalos League. The end of her time with Ash was looming ever closer.</p>
<p>Before, she had planned on confessing to him. But with each passing day, the probability of him returning the feelings seemed to grow smaller and smaller.</p>
<p>Now, she didn't know what to do. Wait around for the next Master Class Showcase? Stalk Ash through another region? Or return home, to tell her mother that she could tolerate being a Ryhorn Racer since all her other plans had failed.</p>
<p>No. She would never do that. All she had worked for, gone, just because...</p>
<p>Serena stopped dead in her tracks. It was <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>But it couldn't be... He wasn't holding her back. ...At least, not on purpose.</p>
<p>But all of her plans for what to do after the League seemed to center around him. Confess to him, stalk him, running home in tears because he was gone. None of them were about <em>her</em>, what <em>she </em>wanted.</p>
<p>But she wanted him... right?</p>
<p>But... while she was happy when she was with him, that feeling never gave her as much joy as when she was with her other friends, or her Pokémon, or up upon the stage at a Pokémon Showcase.</p>
<p>But... what <em>did </em>she want, then? If not Ash, then what it the title of Kalos Queen? To be with her friends? To be with her Pokémon?</p>
<p>She... she had spent so much time focused on Ash, that everything else that made her <em>her </em>rotted away.</p>
<p>So, who was she? Who was Serena Yvonne?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I really liked that ending.</p>
<p>Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The League Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, we're readying the R Serum."</p><p>"Good, good." The man turned toward his head scientist. "Dr. Xerosic, is all going according to plan?"</p><p>"Well... no, not really. The subject has been... uncooperative." The peppermint-headed man smiled. "Luckily, the girl who used to constantly hover over him has been spending her time elsewhere. It will be easy for Alain to subdue him now." His smile faltered. "Except... while the RS Serum is ready for Alain and Malva's Pokémon, and the R Serum for the others, we still haven't readied the Z Serum for the subjects."</p><p>"And why <em>not</em>?"</p><p>"We haven't obtained all the Cells yet, sir. There's one left... but we believe that it is with a girl. The Gym Leader's younger sister."</p><p>"And why haven't you taken it away from her yet?"</p><p>"W-with all due respect sir, she's only seven-"</p><p>"And? She is still in the way." The man grimaced. "I don't know if I can trust you to take care of her."</p><p>"Then who-"</p><p>"That is no longer your concern. But rest assured, she will never bother us, or anyone else, again."</p><p>~:~:~</p><p>"Hello everyone, and welcome to Lumiose Stadium, for the first round of the Kalos Pokémon League!"</p><p>Cheers erupted across the Stadium. It seemed as though all year, all of Kalos had been waiting for this moment.</p><p>Iris couldn't help but wonder what their reaction would be when she became Champion.</p><p>For now, she was pacing in the lobby, waiting for the officials to decide who would compete against who, and what order the battles would go.</p><p>She wondered wether Serena would purposely go and investigate during her battle, since Iris wouldn't be there to police her. But if something happened to her, it was her own fault.</p><p>Of course, Iris hadn't really tried to dissuade her from continuing with her plans...</p><p>"For the first battle, we have Sawyer against Tom!"</p><p>Iris wondered wether she could squeeze in a bit of training before her battle. It would be for the best, since Serena had taken away a lot of her potential training time.</p><p>"C'mon!" a voice behind her whispered, startling her.</p><p>"Wha- Serena?"</p><p>The girl nodded. "Yeah! And we need to go!" She pulled on Iris' wrist.</p><p>"No. <em>We </em>don't. <em>I </em>need to go train."</p><p>Serena rolled her eyes. "What's more important? The fate of Lumiose City, or your results in the Kalos League?"</p><p>"That's assuming anything's at stake here. Well, anything other then all my hard work."</p><p>"You heard them! Malva and that boy- Alain! They're planning something."</p><p>"<em>Or </em>you're just paranoid. Don't you have a boy to stalk?"</p><p>Serena narrowed her eyes. "Yes, actually. The same boy who I'm <em>talking about</em>.</p><p>"Look, we can either sit around here and argue <em>or </em>go and make a difference. It's your choice."</p><p>Iris did a few calculations in her head. League battles were usually pretty long. Theoretically, she would have time to run around making a fool of herself with Serena, and get back and either battle or train.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>."</p><p>~:~:~</p><p>Serena was dealing with a flurry of emotions. She was both irritated at Iris, but also happy she came, confused and still trying to figure out who she was with Ash out of the picture, and intently focusing on navigating through the crowd in Lumiose Stadium to find her target.</p><p>”Do you even know <em>where </em>he is?” Iris asked.</p><p>”Somewhere around here. He’s participating in the Kalos League too!”</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes. “Obviously. You think I don’t know that? <em>I </em>have to beat him.”</p><p>”That’s assuming you’ll face off against him. Either one of you could lose before you get the chance.”</p><p>Iris scowled. “I’m not going to lose.”</p><p>Serena wasn’t sure wether she should believe her. She had never seen Iris battle before. And she had to be good to make it to the Kalos League.</p><p>But then again, Tierno and Trevor weren’t exactly the pinnacle of skill, and they had made it too...</p><p>Suddenly, she spotted a magenta flash. And not many people in Kalos were sporting hair that color.</p><p>She immediately tugged Iris along, following Malva through the crowd. It would’ve been hard, but Malva’s hair stood out like a sore thumb against the browns, blacks, blonds, and redheads. </p><p>However, she was picking up speed, and soon enough Serena found herself struggling to keep up. Maybe she would be going faster if Iris wasn’t acting so difficult.</p><p>”What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!” she shouted, trying to pull against Serena’s grasp. If she had been pulling any harder, she would’ve escaped, too.</p><p>Luckily, it seemed as though Iris was acting just the tiniest bit nicer then before. Still, it would’ve been better if she wasn’t pulling at all. Or if she was just running alongside Serena.</p><p>“And with that explosive match, Sawyer emerges victorious!” the announcer’s voice boomed out of the speakers scattered throughout all nooks and crannies of the Stadium. </p><p>“Next up, we have Ash and Mike!”</p><p>Serena had to make a split-second decision. She could turn around, apologize to Iris saying she was just paranoid, and rush back to her seat. But that was who she was then. Who she was now was someone who knew that she couldn’t drop something this important just because Ash was battling.</p><p> </p><p>~:~:~</p><p>Iris was surprised by how Serena didn’t even flinch as it was announced that Ash would be battling next. She had been expecting for her to run back, just to cheer him on. </p><p>It was a surprise, but a warm welcome one. Except for the fact that meant Iris still had to go along with her ‘plan.’</p><p>Still, maybe Serena would rush now.</p><p>But from the expression on her face, that didn’t seem likely.</p><p>Iris followed her stare all the way to Malva. So <em>that </em>was why she had gotten serious. According to Serena, Malva was plotting right alongside Idiot Goth Emo Boy. </p><p>Still, Iris had to admit it seemed awfully likely that was the case.</p><p>Suddenly, Malva stopped, and began to turn around. Serena just kept on walking, taking Iris with her.</p><p>Iris gulped as they passed her, but Malva didn’t even glance at them. At least, not from what she could see.</p><p>“We’re gonna lose her!” Iris whispered into Serena’s ear.</p><p>”I know. But I couldn’t risk her learning we were following her.” She stopped. “There. We’ll browse at that pretzel stand.”</p><p>Iris nodded, and followed her over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about being gone for a while. I’ve been really busy. And sorry for this chapter being so short. Once again, I’ve been busy.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as you can see, this will be very different from the original. Please, don't compare the two.</p>
<p>Anyway, remember, please leave reviews! Even a simple "Good story" is appreciated!</p>
<p>Anyway, until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>